Thor vs Anakin Skywalker
Anakin Skywalker vs Thor is The First DBX of Galack x! Description Season 1 Episode 1! The two Champions of their universes meet to battle for death for Natalie Portman! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! FIGHT Anakin was on a Jedi mission. Suddenly, he crashed in Asgard He saw Thor, annoyed by the damage caused by the young Jedi Anakin pulled out his lightsaber they are ready! Here we go! The young Skywalker was the first to attack, but Thor pushed him with incredible speed and beat him, kicked Anakin, hit him again, and fired Lightning at him. Anakin managed to repel them with his lightsaber, but odinson managed to hit him with A quick hit, Anakin jumped back, he tried to recover, but Thor did not let go, Anakin stopped him with the force and hit him, Now Skywalker tried to start an attack, but Thor was ready and hit him in the stomach. Thor hit Anakin very quickly, but Anakin stopped him with force and gave him a big kick that knocked Superman down to the floor Now Thor was annoyed,he use his stormbreaker and he started an attack. He moved quickly and beat Anakin very quickly. He hit him, hit him, kicked him again, but in the final blow Anakin paralyzed him with force and kicked him straight in the face. But he suddenly he use a BIG Lightning blast, but suddenly he that the Laser had stopped, it was Anakin, who had stopped the Laser with the force, Anakin quickly returned the Laser to Supes, Who was badly injured. The Odinson started a really big attack of Lightnin with his stormbreakerg, Anakin was injured but managed to get some of them straight back to Superman Anakin forced Thor to stop his attack because he shook him with force, but Superman free himself with his speed and laser blast, The Son of odin hit Anakin, Anakin threw his lightsaber in the direction of Thor, but Thor punch Anakin, Anakin got hurt but called his lightsaber that hit Thor, Thor had now begun his furious attack, he had punched Anakin, flung him to the word, and had almost killed him with the Stormbreaker Thor now came to finish the combo, but Anakin stopped Thor with force Anakin now started an attack, he increased his speed and shook Thor with the force, he summoned his lightsaber that nearly cut Thor's hand, Anakin hit Thor in the face, and managed to increase his speed, he hit Tor in the stomach, Thor hit Anakin with the Lightning, and hit him in the jaw, Anakin bled out of his mouth, but now he got very upset, Anakin tried to take control of Thor mind, but Supes started to kick him and hit him around, Anakin tried to finish the fight with the lightsabrer, Thor also tried to kill Anakin with the Stormbreaker, Anakin showed better skill in the duel , And Thor was wounded on the leg, Thor sent a lot of lightning storms, but Anakin brought them straight back to Thor with the force Now The Young Jedi created a separation with force, increased his speed and tried to hit The God Of Thunder, but Thor evaded, Thor sent lightning from the stormbreaker at the young jedi, but they came back straight because Anakin used force push and he defended himself with the force, Thor flew to Anakin quickly, but Anakin stopped him with force with his instincts, Anakin tried to stab through the heart, but Thor stopped him, Anakin smashed Thor's body with the Force, shook him, and managed to take control of the His Mind with his Dark Side power Anakin took the opportunity, feeling Thor's weak points, he felt Thor was badly hurt, both from his dentures and because he had a scar on his eye, Anaken began twisting Thor's wounds and blowing them up, Thor Crying in pain, Anakin took the opportunity, Choking Thor with the Force, and hit the lightsaber in Thor's chest Anakin went outside the Battlefield, knowing he had won the battle. DBX Conclusion This DBX'S WINNER IS.. ANAKIN SKYWALKER!!!!! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Disney themed DBX fight Category:Star Wars vs Marvel themed battles